Secret Admirer
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Menjadi secret admirer itu tidak enak, kau hanya bisa melihat dia dari jauh dan mengaguminya secara diam-diam. Lagipula, cinta dari secret admirer itu.. tidak mungkin dibalas, kan? / MinYoon. BL. AU. OOC.


**Secret Admirer**

 **Pair:**

Park Jimin (Jimin) x Min Yoongi (Suga)

 **Rated** : T

 **Status** : Oneshoot

 **Summary** :

Menjadi _secret admirer_ itu tidak enak, kau hanya bisa melihat dia dari jauh dan mengaguminya secara diam-diam. Lagipula, cinta dari _secret admirer_ itu.. tidak mungkin dibalas, kan? / MinYoon. BL. AU. OOC.

.

.

.

.

 **Secret Admirer**

Yoongi tersenyum seraya menatap botol air mineral dan minuman energi di tangannya, dia berjalan ke sebuah loker, melihat ke sekelilingnya dan setelah dia memastikan tidak ada orang di sekitarnya, Yoongi bergegas memasukkan kedua botol itu ke dalam loker tersebut.

Yoongi menutup pintu loker kemudian segera melangkah pergi menjauhi tempat itu untuk masuk ke kelasnya. Yoongi berjalan masuk ke kelasnya dan duduk di bangku di deretan ketiga, di paling belakang dia bisa melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah tengah duduk di atas meja, dia sedang berbicara dengan temannya yang berambut oranye.

Peraturan sekolah membebaskan siswanya untuk mewarnai rambut apabila dia termasuk dalam jajaran _idol_ walaupun dia masih sekolah. Dan kedua orang itu adalah salah satunya. Si pemuda berambut merah adalah _dancer_ sekaligus penyanyi, sedangkan si rambut oranye adalah model sekaligus penyanyi.

Dan Yoongi, hanyalah siswa sekolah menengah biasa yang jatuh cinta pada si pemuda berambut merah.

Pada pemuda bernama Park Jimin.

.

.

.

.

Bel tanda berakhirnya jam pelajaran sudah berbunyi. Yoongi membereskan buku-bukunya dengan gerakan lambat seperti biasanya. Sesekali dia melirik Jimin yang masih sibuk mengobrol dengan Taehyung _–si pemuda berambut oranye—,_ dan kalau Yoongi tidak salah dengar, mereka membicarakan jadwal latihan mereka di BigHit Entertainment.

" _Hyuuung_! Ayo latihaaan!"

Yoongi menoleh ke arah pintu kelas dan dia melihat sosok pemuda dengan wajah imut yang terlihat seperti kelinci berdiri di sana dengan ransel yang tersandang rapi di bahunya. Pemuda itu menatap Taehyung dan Jimin dengan agak kesal.

"Jungkook- _ah_!" Taehyung berjalan ke arah Jungkook dan memberinya pelukan ringan.

" _Hyung_ , ayo latihan. Kita hanya punya waktu dua minggu sampai _special stage_ kita di Melon Music Awards." Jungkook berujar seraya menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangguk menyetujui, "Hmm, benar juga. Ayo, Jim! Kurasa Namjoon _Hyung_ sudah selesai mengaransemen lagu untuk kita tampil nanti."

"Oke! Nanti aku menyusul, aku mau meletakkan buku-buku ini di loker dulu." Jimin mengangkat dua buku teks tebalnya.

Taehyung mengacungkan jempolnya dan melangkah pergi, masih dengan posisi tangan yang merangkul Jungkook.

Yoongi melirik Jimin dan menyelesaikan kegiatannya merapikan buku-buku. Dia menyandang ranselnya dan dengan langkah pelan berjalan menghampiri pintu.

"Min Yoongi?"

Yoongi terhenti saat mendengar suara Jimin memanggilnya. Yoongi berbalik secara perlahan, "Ya?" lirihnya gugup.

Jimin tersenyum, dia menyandang ranselnya di sebelah bahunya dan berjalan ke arah Yoongi. "Kau ketua kelas, kan? Aku dan Taehyung ingin menitipkan surat izin kami padamu. Kami harus tampil di Melon Music Awards."

Yoongi mengangguk, "A-akan kusampaikan pada wali kelas."

Jimin tersenyum lebar dan mengacak rambut Yoongi, "Terima kasih banyak!"

Yoongi mengangguk dan menunduk dalam, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

"Ah, kau mau pulang? Mau berjalan bersama?"

"A-aku harus ke lokerku.."

"Hmm? Aku juga mau ke loker. Kebetulan, kan?"

"Eh? Tapi.."

"Ayo, jalan!" Jimin merangkul bahu Yoongi dan Yoongi pun berhenti protes.

Ini pertama kalinya dia berada sedekat ini dengan Jimin dan dia.. menyukainya.

Jimin berhenti di depan lokernya dan membukanya, dia terlihat menatap ke dalamnya dengan diam dan kemudian dia menarik dua botol minuman yang diletakkan Yoongi pagi tadi. Yoongi berpura-pura tidak melihat dan fokus pada kegiatannya menyimpan buku di lokernya.

Yoongi melihat Jimin hanya terdiam dan menatap dua botol itu, "A-ada apa, Jimin- _ssi_?" tanyanya ragu. Dia khawatir Jimin tidak menyukai perbuatannya yang selalu menyimpan dua botol itu di sana.

Jimin menoleh ke arah Yoongi dan tersenyum, "Aah, tidak. Aku hanya.. bingung. Sebenarnya siapa yang selalu meletakkan minuman ini untukku. Dia juga selalu menyertakan _post-it_ lucu seperti ini." Jimin menarik kertas _post-it_ berwarna kuning cerah dan menunjukkannya pada Yoongi.

"A-apa kau.. tidak menyukainya?"

"Hmm? Tidak, aku suka kok. Dia sangat memperhatikanku, dia juga pernah meletakkan satu kotak vitamin di sini saat aku kelelahan karena jadwal yang padat." Jimin menoleh ke arah Yoongi dan tersenyum manis, "Dia sangat baik, kan? Aku jadi penasaran siapa orangnya."

Dan Yoongi tidak bisa untuk tidak membiarkan harapannya melambung tinggi karena ucapan Jimin.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu dan Yoongi masih tetap menjadi seseorang yang menyukai Jimin diam-diam. Yoongi tetap memberikan botol berisi air mineral dan minuman energi di sana. Tapi kali ini Yoongi menambahkannya dengan roti isi kacang merah karena Yoongi pernah mendengar Jimin mengeluh pada Taehyung soal dia yang tidak sempat sarapan karena selalu berlatih sampai dini hari dan sering terlambat bangun di pagi harinya.

Seminggu berlalu, Yoongi berjalan menghampiri loker Jimin dan saat dia membukanya, dia melihat ada sebuah kertas di sana, kertas yang bertuliskan dua patah kata.

' _ **Siapa kau?'**_

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya gugup, dia takut Jimin kecewa karena seseorang yang menyukainya secara diam-diam sejak dulu hanyalah seseorang seperti Yoongi. Yoongi tidak menonjol di kelas, dia dikenal hanya karena dia ketua kelas. Yoongi tidak tampan, kulitnya terlalu pucat dan dia menganggap matanya terlalu sipit. Dia juga tidak seperti Jimin yang seorang _idol_ , satu-satunya kegiatan Yoongi selain sekolah adalah _member_ di klub perpustakaan kota.

Yoongi meletakkan dua botol minuman dan satu bungkus roti ke dalam sana dan menutup pintu loker tersebut, kemudian dia berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu untuk menuju kelasnya. Hanya saja Yoongi tidak menyadari, tepat ketika dia menutup pintu loker Jimin, Taehyung tidak sengaja melihatnya dari balik pilar.

Taehyung berjalan menghampiri loker Jimin dan saat dia membukanya, dia melihat dua botol minuman dan satu roti beserta sebuah _post-it_ bertuliskan _**'Semangat, Jimin!'**_ lengkap dengan _emoticon_ lucu di sana.

Taehyung menatap ke isi loker Jimin, kemudian menatap ke arah koridor tempat Yoongi menghilang bergantian. Kemudian Taehyung mengambil ponselnya di saku celananya, "Hei Jim, kurasa kau harus tahu soal ini."

.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, Yoongi kembali melakukan kegiatan rutinnya untuk memberikan minuman dan roti untuk Jimin. Namun di saat dia berbalik, dia nyaris melompat karena terkejut melihat Jimin dan Taehyung ternyata berdiri di belakangnya.

Jimin menatap Yoongi dalam dan Yoongi menunduk karena takut.

"Jadi orang itu adalah kau." Jimin memulai dan Yoongi semakin menciut ketakutan.

"Ma-maaf kalau kau tidak suka.." lirih Yoongi.

"Seharusnya kau langsung mengaku saat kau melihatku mengambil itu di loker waktu itu. Waktu itu kau berdiri bersebelahan denganku, dan aku menceritakan soal itu padamu. Tapi kau malah berpura-pura tidak tahu. Apa kau sengaja? Apa kau sengaja membuatku terlihat bodoh?"

Yoongi menggeleng cepat, "Bukan! Aku.. aku hanya takut kau kecewa kalau orang itu adalah aku.."

Jimin melangkah maju mendekati Yoongi dan Yoongi refleks melangkah mundur hingga dia menabrak loker Jimin. Jimin memukul loker di sebelah kepala Yoongi, "Apa kau sengaja, Min Yoongi?" desisnya.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya karena takut, "Ma-maafkan aku.." Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya karena dia merasakan nafas Jimin menerpa wajahnya, dia yakin wajah Jimin sangat dekat dengannya sekarang. "Aku.. aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Apa aku memintamu untuk berhenti melakukannya?"

Yoongi membuka matanya, tapi dia tidak berani untuk memalingkan pandangannya dan menatap Jimin. Dia terlalu takut melihat ekspresi Jimin saat ini.

"Tatap aku, Min Yoongi."

Yoongi menggerakkan kepalanya dengan takut-takut dan menatap Jimin, dia merasa semakin kecil saat melihat tatapan Jimin yang seolah membakarnya dan membuatnya meleleh hingga ke dasar.

Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya berada tepat di hadapan bibir Yoongi, "Aku tidak memintamu berhenti melakukannya. Sebaliknya, aku mau kau terus melakukan itu, tapi aku mau kau memberikannya secara langsung padaku."

Wajah Yoongi merah padam karena saat Jimin berbicara, bibir tebal Jimin terus menggesek bibir Yoongi karena jarak mereka yang terlampau dekat.

Yoongi mencoba mendorong Jimin tapi dia tidak berdaya karena Jimin lebih kuat darinya. "Ja-jadi.. kau tidak marah?"

Jimin menggeram dan Yoongi menutup matanya karena takut.

"Berhentilah memasang wajah menggemaskan seperti itu atau aku akan memakanmu di sini sekarang juga, Min Yoongi."

Yoongi membuka matanya, "Eh?"

"Di acara Melon nanti, datanglah ke _backstage_. Bawakan apa yang biasanya kau berikan untukku."

.

.

.

.

Yoongi berjalan dengan gugup di koridor _backstage_ itu. Tadi manajer Jimin menunggunya di depan pintu _backstage_ agar Yoongi bisa masuk. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Jimin memintanya melakukan ini, tapi dia takut Jimin akan marah padanya jika dia tidak melakukannya, makanya Yoongi menurut saja.

Manajer Jimin berhenti di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan **'Park Jimin'** , dia membukanya dan langsung melangkah masuk.

"Yo, Jimin! Aku sudah bawa orangnya."

Yoongi melangkah masuk dengan ragu dan seketika itu juga dia terperangah melihat penampilan Jimin. Jimin sedang berdiri dikerubungi oleh tiga orang _stylish_ wanita. Jimin hanya mengenakan _fur coat_ berwarna putih tanpa dalaman apa-apa dan celana panjang berwarna putih juga.

Yoongi nyaris mimisan saat melihat tubuh Jimin yang terbentuk sempurna, tapi untungnya dia berhasil menahannya.

"Jim, ini orangnya. Sebenarnya siapa dia?"

Jimin melirik manajernya, kemudian dia menatap Yoongi, "Dia pacarku."

Yoongi membulatkan matanya, _'Apa? Pacar?'_

Jimin melangkah menghampiri Yoongi, "Nah, mana pesananku?"

Yoongi menyodorkan satu _paperbag_ berisi dua botol minuman dan satu roti isi kacang merah pada Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum lebar, " _Thanks_ , sayang." ujar Jimin ceria seraya memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi Yoongi.

"Ji-Jimin- _ssi_.."

"Jimin, panggil aku Jimin saja. Atau Chim-Chim juga boleh."

"Se-sejak kapan aku jadi pacarmu?"

"Sejak kejadian di depan loker waktu itu. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan, kau milikku. Titik."

"Eh? Tapi?"

"Jimin! Waktunya _rehearsal_!"

Jimin berbalik dan dia melihat Taehyung, Jungkook, dan juga Namjoon serta Seokjin.

"Hmm, oke."

"Ah, kau Yoongi, kan?" ujar Namjoon seraya menghampiri Yoongi.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Yoongi bingung.

"Dari Seokjin, apa kau lupa padanya?" Namjoon melirik Seokjin yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Eh? Seokjin _Hyung_? Kenapa kau.." ujar Yoongi kaget karena melihat teman dekatnya di klub perpustakaan kota berada di sini.

Seokjin tertawa kecil, "Ya ampun, akhirnya setelah sekian lama Jimin berhasil ya."

Yoongi mengerjap bingung.

Taehyung menghela nafas pelan, "Jadi, Yoongi.. sebenarnya yang _secret admirer_ mu itu si Park Jimin ini. Dia sudah menyukaimu sejak kau berteman dengan Seokjin _Hyung_ di klub perpustakaan kota. Dia tidak sengaja melihatmu dan dia langsung jatuh padamu. Makanya dia senang setengah mati waktu tahu kalau kau sekelas dengannya."

Yoongi merasa wajahnya panas, dia hanya bisa diam dan menunduk dalam.

"Aish! Diam kalian semua! Aku kan berencana menjelaskannya dengan cara romantis! Kenapa kalian malah menghancurkannya?" ujar Jimin kesal.

"Sudah, cepat mulai _rehearsal_ nya." Namjoon menengahi seraya melirik arlojinya.

Taehyung mengangguk dan berjalan keluar sambil merangkul Jungkook. Sementara Seokjin berjalan keluar bersama Namjoon.

Jimin berbalik dan memberikan kecupan singkat untuk Yoongi, "Kau harus melihat penampilanku, _my beloved secret admirer_." Jimin berbisik rendah dan tersenyum pada Yoongi kemudian dia berjalan keluar.

Dan ternyata, tidak selamanya menjadi _secret admir_ er itu berakhir jelek, ya?

 **The End**

.

.

.

 _Oneshoot_ pendek dan iseng karena banyak yang meminta dibuatkan MinYoon.

Jadi… ayo siapa yang kemarin sudah meminta untuk dibuatkan MinYoon? Kalian wajib _review_! Hahaha

.

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


End file.
